Mao's Angel
by Desrt Rose
Summary: MaoxGaara One Shot Song Fic. Rated T just to be safe. Small amount of kissing. This is based around my Falling Starlight fanfic. K? Summery Mao thinks about her relationship with Gaara. Can Gaara convince her that he still loves her?


Why me? Why did I have to listen to this song? Now I'm going to write a song fic! I hate song fics! Oh well..The song is 'Angels' by Within Temptation. Enjoy... 

Mao's Angel By Desert Rose

Sparkling angel I believes

You were my saviour in my time of need

It was a snowy night in Konoha (Does it snow there?). All was quiet and dark. No lights were on. The only thing that seemed alive was the silent figure that walked across the icy, crystal covered ground.

Blinded by faith I couldn't hear

All the whispers, the warnings so clear

This person was a small girl, only the age of 13. Her long pink hair was blown by the wind and her sparkling, golden eyes seemed to penetrate the darkness. She wore an unzipped pink jacket and black capri pamts. Her arms were crossed over her chest holding the jacket over her exposed shirt.  
The girl shook from the bitter cold wind and her mind raced with thoughts. Thoughts of someone. This 'Someone' was a red haired sand ninja, Gaara.

I see the angels I'll lead them to your door

Mao walked over to the swing that sat in front of the Ninja Acadamy.  
She sat down and began to move the swing back and forth.The only thiong she could think about was Gaara. Thoughts of him had dominated her mind, making it hard for her to sleep. Mao sighed. She and Gaara had been together for over two months and yet he acted like they were just friends. Kaia had told her it was just because he was so modest and that Kakashi was always around. Kakshi was Mao's uncle, and he hated Gaara for being Mao's boyfriend. He treated her like a child. Like she couldn't take care of herself

There's no escape now

No mercy no more

"Maybe Kakashi's right..Maybe Gaara doesn't care for me." Mao let her head drop, tears slid down her cheeks. "Don't say that."

No remorse cause I still remember

The smile when you tore me apart

Mao looked up when she felt something grab hold of the swing. She found herself staring into Gaara's aquamarien eyes. "Mao, how could you think that?" Again Mao looked down at the ground. Closing her eyes she sighed. "You never spend time with me and we never act like a couple. It just seems as if.." Mao was cut off by Gaara, who had placed his hand over her mouth (I bet you were expecting a kissing scene...It's too early for that! XD)

You took my heart

Deceived me right from the start

You showed me dreams

I wished they would turn into real

You broke the promise and made me realize

It was all just a lie

"Mao I would never not love you. You are the most important person to me. And I will protect you no matter what." Gaara said as he lifted up Mao's head, so she stared right in to his eyes. "Gaara-Sama..."

Sparkling angel, I couldn't see

Your dark intentions, your feelings for me

Fallen angel, tell me why?

What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?

Suddenly Gaara closed the gap between them (Kissing scene!). Mao's eyes were wide with surprize. As soon as he was about to pull away, Mao kissed him back with much passion. Gaara closed his eyes and licked Mao's lower lip, seeking entry. Mao obliged. (>>FFW To after the kissing scene! XD)Gaara and Mao broke apart, gasping for breath.

I see the angels

I'll lead them to your door

There's no escape now No mercy no more

No remorse cause I still remember

The smile when you tore me apart

Gaara took Mao's hand and pulled Mao up. "Let's go home, before Kakashi wakes up and finds us gone." He kissed Mao lightly on the lips. "Knowing him he'll send out a search party!" They both laughed at the thought.

You took my heart

Deceived me right from the start

You showed me dreams

I wished they would turn into real

You broke the promise and made me realize

It was all just a lie

They slowly walked back to the place they called home, a small living quarters right off of Kakashi's house. Mao stopped in front of the door.

Could have been forever Now we have reached the end

This world may have failed you

It doesn't give you reason why

You could have chosen a different path in life

"What's the matter?" Gaara looked back at the young pink haired neko-jin.

The smile when you tore me apart

You took my heart

Deceived me right from the start

You showed me dreams I wished they would turn into real

You broke the promise and made me realize

It was all just a lie

"Gaara..To me you're like a gaurdian angel. You love and protect me. You care for me." Mao looked down as Gaara satred at her. "I just want to say...Thank you." All the sudden Gaara huged her. "Your welcome...Mao-chan." They stod there as the snow lightly fell on them form the hevens above. Right before they broke apart Mao whispered some thing in his ear. "I love you, too..."

Could have been forever Now we have reached the end  
:

The End! What do you think? It was my first one shot and my first song fic. It probly sucked. Read and Review plz!


End file.
